Fanfiktionprojekt
by Yukiko T
Summary: Also....das Ganze spielt zur Schulzeit der Rumtreiber. Sirius wird zuhause rausgeworfen, Lily schreibt einen Brief, Regulus läuft zuhause fort, James wird vielleicht Gentleman....
1. Sunshine through the rain or brothers

Fanfictionprojekt von JoAnnlee

1.Kapitel

"Sunshine trough the rain"

or

"Brothers"

"Pock, pock, pock", machte es an der Tür. Da es beinahe drei Uhr morgens war brauchten die Bewohner des Hauses, zu dem besagte Tür gehörte, etwas länger um drauf zu reagieren. James Potter, seines Zeichens Qidditchkapitän und Chaoskönig von Hogwarts, erhob sich schlaftrunken von seinem Bett und rief seinen Eltern, die ebenso wie seine Cousine murrende Laute von sich gaben, zu: "Ich geh' schon, ich geh' schon, wollte sowieso gerade aufs Klo!" Gesagt, getan, James schlurfte die Treppen hinunter, gähnte und kratzte sich am Kopf: "Wenn das wieder einer dieser Verrückten ist, die uns irgendwelche Kessel verkaufen wollen dann..."

"Pock, pock, pock", machte es wieder und jetzt fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und er hastete die Treppen hinunter, stolperte und stand wieder auf. 3 Mal klopfen das war ihr Geheimzeichen für Notfälle. Er riss die Tür auf und erstarrte, da stand er: Sirius Black, sein bester Freund, eigentlich lehnte er mehr als er stand, mit seinen gesamten Sachen, mitsamt seiner Katze: Suzu. Viel schlimmer war jedoch sein Zustand: seine Kleidung war an vielen Stellen zerrissen, er hatte blaue Flecken am ganzen Körper einige kleinere Kratzer und Schürfwunden, sein rechtes Auge war ein wenig angeschwollen und blau, er hatte eine Narbe an der Unterlippe und sein Gesicht war tränenüberströmt. Das, so abwegig es klingt war das, was James am Meisten beunruhigte. Denn Sirius weinte fast nie, er war eigentlich immer fröhlich, riss Witze und jetzt.. . James tat das Einzige was ihm einfiel: Er nahm ihn in den Arm. Sirius schluchzte und hielt sich an ihm fest. Spätestens jetzt wurde James endgültig klar, das etwas unglaublich schreckliches mit seinem Freund passiert war. "Ist es wegen deinem Dad, oder...?" fragte er sanft, doch er brauchte nicht weiter zu fragen, denn Sirius hatte seinen Kopf bei dessen Worten schutzsuchend an seiner Schulter vergraben. "Alles klar Tatze, schon gut los, lass' uns reingehen, da ist es doch viel gemütlicher, komm schon. "Doch Sirius lies sich nicht zum Aufstehen bewegen zuerst klammerte er sich panisch an James Schlafanzug fest, bis er nach ca. 12 Minuten eingeschlafen war. "Gott, er muss seit mindestens 24 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen haben", dachte sich James besorgt und trug seinen Freund vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer. Sirius öffnete kurz die Augen und murmelte: "Danke James, sorry wenn ich Probleme ma..." "Ach halt den Mund Tatze und ruh dich aus, ich mach das schon alles", sagte James daraufhin freundschaftlich. Er legte ihn auf die Couch, gab ihm ein Kissen und eine Decke. "Ich mach dir etwas Warmes zu trinken, willst du Kakao, Tee oder Butterbier?", flüsterte er damit Sirius nicht vollkommen wach wurde. "Butterbier, bitte", murmelte er schon halb im Schlaf. James wollte raus gehen, doch Sirius hielt ihn fest. "Du kommst doch wieder, oder?" "Ja, natürlich ich bin gleich wieder da!" James ging in die Küche als er Henry, seinen Vater, die Treppe runter kommen sah:" James, wer war denn..?", begann er doch James zischte "Shhh!", und winkte seinen Dad her. "Es ist Sirius, er muss bei uns bleiben, bitte!", flüsterte er flehend. "Wieso, was ist denn los?" "Sieh ihn dir selber an, aber sei leise er ist gerade ziemlich schreckhaft." Als James mit dem Butterbier zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah er wie sein Vater den Kopf schüttelte:"Unglaublich, unfassbar, wie so etwas Kinder großziehen kann, die gehören doch eingesperrt", flüsterte er leise vor sich hin. "Du sagst es, der Meinung bin ich auch!", meinte James mit Wut in der Stimme und stellte vorsichtig das Butterbier auf dem Couchtisch ab. "Da fällt mir ein", sagte James "Sirius' Sachen stehen noch draußen, könntest du sie rein holen?" "Ja klar", antwortete sein Vater und James meinte: "Erschreck' bitte nicht, er hat wirklich ALLES mitgenommen was er hat." James' Vater lächelte traurig und strich Sirius sanft über die Haare. Dieser regte sich plötzlich und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er blickte sich panisch mit gehetztem Blick um, als sein Blick auf James Dad fiel umklammerte er die Decke und begann zu zittern: "Nein, nein, bitte nicht, nicht schon wieder, ich hab' doch gar nichts getan, bitte...! "Weiter kam er nicht denn James drehte das Licht auf und trat zu Sirius: "Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung, siehst du das ist bloß mein Dad, der tut dir nichts!", meinte er beruhigend. Das war zu viel für Sirius, er brach in Tränen auch und schluchzte: "Es tut mir Leid, ich mache nur Ärger, ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen, ich...ich." Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Doch James' Dad nahm ihn an den Schultern und sagte: "Wenn ich das noch einmal höre gibt es nie wieder Zonkos' Scherzartikel, denn derjenige der sich schuldig fühlen sollte und merk' dir das gut: Das bist nicht du, verstanden?!" Sirius schluchzte noch ein paar Mal und nickte. "Und außerdem, warst du sowieso schon immer ein Sohn für uns, also was macht es für einen Unterschied, dass du nun auch hier lebst?!" Sirius lächelte unsicher: "Mehr Chaos?" James und sein Dad konnten nicht anders, sie lachten los und schließlich fing auch Sirius zaghaft zu lächeln an. "Du wirst sehen", meinte Mr. Potter. "Er nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn kurz und diesmal grinste Sirius schon wieder leicht. "Heißt das ich werde ein noch größeres Quidditch - Ass als James?" "Hey, treib' es nicht zu weit", meinte James grinsend "Mich schlägt keiner!" "Ja, ja Krone alles klar, du bist der Beste!" James lachte erleichtert, Sirius hatte ihn Krone genannt das hieß er erholte sich schon und fühlte sich wohl. James' Vater erhob sich und meinte lächelnd: "Na, was meint ihr, ein kleiner 3-Uhr-Imbiss?" Sirius schaute ihn mit dem absolut treuesten Hundeblick der Welt an (AN: Wir wissen was das heißt nicht war Ann-Lee? lol er ist wie du, wenn er etwas zu essen will sich vor dem Kissen duck) und sagte kleinlaut: "Krieg' ich mehrere kleine?" (AN: Der Satz ist so perfekt für dich A-L knuddel) Wie auf Kommando knurrte sein Magen. James und sein Dad konnten sich vor Lachen kaum halten, diese Szene war einfach zu köstlich. Mr. Potter schmunzelte und meinte, aufs Höchste amüsiert:"Na mal sehen was wir für dich auftreiben können." Sirius versuchte aufzustehen, aber seine Beine gaben nach. James fing ihn auf und meinte:"Nicht so schnell Tatze, erhol' dich erstmal und trink etwas. "Sirius nahm gehorsam ein paar Schluck Butterbier und seufzte genießerisch: "Mmhh, das tut gut!" "Wollen wir rauf in unser Zimmer, hm, oder willst du hier..?" James brach ab: "Was ist weshalb schaust du so komisch, weshalb grinst du denn?" "Du...du hast unser Zimmer gesagt" "Na klar was denn sonst?", fragte James jetzt ebenfalls grinsend. "Na ja ich kann doch auch..." "Nichts da du kommst in mein Zimmer und keine Widerrede, Bruderherz!" "Bruder...?" "Sicher, das warst du sowieso schon immer, oder nicht?" James lächelte warm. Sirius wischte eine Träne weg, lächelte zurück und sagte dann mit fester Stimmer: "Sicher, so ist es!" "Essen ist fertig!", kam es aus der Küche. Die beiden Rumtreiber grinsten sich an und machten sich, James stützte Sirius, auf den Weg in die Küche.

--Ende 1.Kapitel-- by Johanna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Lilys Brief

2. Kapitel

„Lilys Brief"

Als Sirius am nächsten Tag die Treppen noch etwas benommen herunter kam, sah er bereits James und seinen Vater in der Küche stehen, die gerade dabei waren Essen zu machen. "Ist das bei euch normal, dass ihr das Frühstück auslasst und gleich mit dem Mittagessen beginnt?", fragt Sirius etwas schmunzelnd. James lachte: "Natürlich nicht. Wir haben schon gefrühstückt, aber du hast tief und fest geschlafen und wir wollten dich doch nicht aufwecken." Als James Sirius' Hundeblick wieder sah fügte er noch schnell hinzu:" Aber keine Angst, Tatze, du wirst schon nicht verhungern. Für dich haben wir extra mehr gemacht. zuzwinker!" "Du bist wirklich ein wahrer Freund Krone!"

Als kurze Zeit später alle schon gespannt und mit hungrigem Blick, vor allem Sirius, bei Tisch saßen und Mr. Potter freundlich das Mittagessen servierte, kam beim Fenster plötzlich eine kleine, dunkelbraune Eule zum Fenster herein geflogen. "Hej, Post. Für wen die wohl ist?", meinte Mr. Potter neugierig als die Eule zweimal um den Tisch kreiste um ihren Empfänger auszuwählen. Und überraschender Weise blieb sie auf Sirius' noch leerem Teller stehen und streckte ihm mit freundlichem Blick den großen Brief in ihrem Schnabel entgegen. Sirius blickte, eigenartiger Weise, gar nicht so überrascht auf den Umschlag und nahm ihn dem kleinen Piepmatz ab. "Vielen Dank ", sagte er höflich zu dem kleinen Vögelchen der höflich das Köpfchen neigt, was soviel bedeuten soll wie: "Gern geschehen!" und somit auch wieder aus dem Fenster in den strahlend blauen Himmel, wahrscheinlich auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Briefzustellung, flog.

Stille war im Esszimmer, es wäre wahrscheinlich möglich gewesen eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen hören zu können, wenn die Familie Potter nicht im ganzen Haus einen Teppichboden gehabt hätte. Mr. Potter, noch immer die Vorspeise in den mit Topflappen überzogenen Händen, starrte auf Sirius. James, ganz verstummt, was eigentlich ein einmaliges Erlebnis war, starrte nicht auf Sirius, sondern auf den Briefumschlag, den der in der Hand hielt. Seine Augen wurden immer größer, als er sich endlich zusammen nahm und: "Diese Schrift kenn' ich doch!", heraus stieß. "Warum schreibt sie dir einen Brief?" "Eifersüchtig?", lächelte Sirius zurück. "Nein, bin ich nicht,...ich...äh...hab mich nur...äh... gewundert, das ist alles." "Na klar." "Ehrlich!!!" "Ja, ja ich glaub dir schon!", meinte Sirius, aber gedacht hatte er sich natürlich was anderes. "Darf ich ihn lesen?", fragte James zuckersüß und versuchte Sirius' Hundeblick hinzubekommen. "Also das mit dem Blick musst du noch üben Krone", lachte Sirius. "Ja, sicher kannst du...obwohl, ich weiß nicht ob ihr das Recht wäre." "Das klingt ja fast so als ob sie dir nicht das erste Mal schreiben würde.", meckerte James ein wenig beleidigt und zog seinen typischen Schmollmund. [den du doch nur zu gut kennst nicht war Jo?!! grins Sirius antwortete nicht darauf. "WAS?!?", plusterte sich James auf. "James schrei' doch nicht so, das ist doch wohl seine Sache mit wem er schreibt und wem nicht!", mahnte ihn sein Vater, der mittlerweile den Suppentopf auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. "Sorry. Aber warum hast du mir denn nichts erzählt?" "Sie wollte es nicht ", antwortete Sirius mit seinem Hundeblick auf James gerichtet. "Das sieht ihr mal wieder so ähnlich, das gibt's doch nicht, na der werd' ich...", er stoppte als es an der Tür plötzlich klopfte. "Wer könnte denn das sein?", wunderte sich Mr. Potter und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Tür. Gespannt und auch etwas neugierig warteten James und Sirius auf den Eintritt des Gastes. "MOONY!", rief Sirius und lief zu ihm hin, der gerade zur Tür hereintrat. "Oh, Gott sei Dank, dir geht es gut. Jag' mir ja nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, hörst du!!!", mahnte Remus seinen Freund Sirius mit einer großen Erleichterung in seiner Stimme. "Ja, ich versprech' s. Tut mir leid. Und jetzt komm' rein. Wir wollten gerade Essen. Hast du Hunger? Es ist genug für alle da!", sagte Sirius zu Remus, in der Hoffnung James würde so dieses unangenehme Thema für' s erste mal bleiben lassen und geleitete ihn ins Esszimmer, wo er von James freundlichst, wie immer empfangen wurde. Und nach dieser Begrüßung und der Erleichterung, dass es mit Sirius wieder bergauf ging machten sich alle hungrig über das Mittagessen her. Die Manieren ließen sie dabei außer Acht, aber das ließ Mr. Potter für heute durchgehen - Ausnahmsweise-!

Zu Dritt machten sich unsere beliebten Rumtreiber einen schönen Tag mit Quidditch spielen, Essen und Quidditch spielen. Gegen James hatten selbst Sirius und Remus zu zweit keine Chance. Aber Spaß hatten trotzdem alle und Sirius konnte für ein paar Stunden die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und den Tag mit seinen wahren und besten Freunden verbringen.

Abends verabschiedeten sich James und Sirius von Remus mit der Abmachung sich in den nächsten Tagen wieder zu sehen.

Später meinte James zu Sirius: "Ich werd mal ins Bad gehen ok?!" "Ja klar!", antwortete Sirius und lief in sein Zimmer um den Brief, den er vorher unter seinem Kopfpolster gesteckt hatte zu lesen.

Lieber Sirius!

Ich hoffe, dass alles ok bei dir ist. Es ist bestimmt eine gute Entscheidung von deinem Dad weg zu gehen.

Ich hätte das an deiner Stelle auch so gemacht.

Vielleicht können wir uns ja noch sehen, bevor wir wieder nach Hogwarts müssen, wo wir so gut wie nie Zeit haben uns wirklich gut zu unterhalten.

Was deine Frage mit James anbelangt, ich weiß nicht wirklich warum wir uns immer so streiten. Aber irgendwie gehört das jetzt schon dazu. Und ich glaube ihm ist das sowieso egal. Mit ihm kann man doch sowieso nicht reden. Außer natürlich ihr Jungs unter euch. lieblächel.

Bitte schreib' bald zurück.

Liebe Grüße Lily

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Plan

Chapter 3

Sirius lächelte in sich hinein. Die gute Lily, sie kümmerte sich um ihn, ob er wollte oder nicht, wie eine große Schwester eben. Wenn er so zwischen den Zeilen las, konnte er folgendes erkennen: Er hätte schon längst von seinem Vater weggehen sollen, sie machte ihm einen milden Vorwurf er solle sich in der Schule nicht wie ein Macho aufführen und er solle endlich mit James reden und ihm selbiges näher bringen. Sirius musste grinsen als er sich James und sich selbst bildlich als vorbildliche, brave Musterschüler vorstellte. Die Vorstellung war so absurd das Sirius losprustete.

James der gerade in sein Zimmer eintrat fragte verwundert: "Was ist denn so unglaublich erheiternd, Tatze?" "Aach, gar nichts!", meinte Sirius mit einer Unschuldsmiene. James ließ sein berühmtes und patentiertes Potter-Grinsen los und erwiderte: "Ja genau und ich bin verknallt in Snape!", meinte er spöttisch. "Ach echt?", erwiderte wiederum Sirius der das natürlich sofort als Witz durchschaute: "Hey, Krone du bist zwar quasi mein Bruder, aber das könnte unserer Freundschaft schaden!" Als James weiterhin undurchdringlich schaute verblasste sein Grinsen. "Duu...Du bist doch nicht wirklich...", stotterte er und starrte James an. Dieser hielt dem Blick seines Freundes noch genau zwei Sekunden stand dann prustete er los: "Ha ha, Tatze du solltest dein Gesicht mal sehen, hah ha du dachtest doch nicht ernsthaft ich und Snievellus!" Er kugelte sich am Boden vor Lachen und Sirius zog beleidigt eine Schnute bis er schließlich auch zu Lachen begann und sich gemeinsam mit James vor Lachen auf dem Boden wälzte (An: ganz der Hund was ). "Gott, Krone, stell dir das bildlich vor, Mann...", weiter sprechen konnte er nicht so viel lachte er. "Uähh, Tatze du Perversling, hör auf!", kam es von diesem. "Aber das geschieht dir Recht!", meinte James, dem noch immer Lachtränen in den Augen standen. "Ich wusste es, bloß weil sie mir geschrieben hat und dich immer noch keines Blickes würdigt bzw. falls sie dich mal würdigt verjagt!" "Jetzt war es an James beleidigt dreinzuschauen, selbstverständlich inklusive Schmollmund, der ebenso selbstverständlich auch ein patentiertes Pottermarkenzeichen war. "Ach, komm schon, war doch nicht so gemeint." Sirius überlegte wie er mit James über Lily reden konnte ohne die Informationen die, Lily's Meinung nach, nicht in James Hände gelangen durfte, zu erwähnen, oder sie als solche zu offenbaren. "Schon, ok, ist doch ok, wenn du Rücksicht auf ihre Wünsche nimmst, ist doch klar", meinte sein Freund lässig und kumpelhaft auch wenn er, das wusste Sirius genau, sich insgeheim Gedanken machte ob und wenn ja wie und wieso usw. Prompt kam es auch schon von Krone: "Du Sirius, nur einmal eine Frage. Du und...?", "Nein, wir hatten und werden nie etwas miteinander haben, Krone, ehrlich!", unterbrach ihn Sirius, mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. James atmete auf: "Weißt du, ich hab's mir eh schon gedacht, ich wollte bloß...du weißt schon ich musste es von dir hören, sorry Kumpel, ok?" "No Problem, mate!", gab Sirius lächelnd von sich. "Wir sind bloß gute Freunde" und auf James erstaunten Blick hinauf erwiderte er:"Ja, ich weiß Sirius Black, einer der größten Frauen- und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch Männerhelden, DER umwerfende Sirius Black, hat ein Mädchen als Kumpel. Aber es stimmt wirklich ich meine: sie hört dir zu du kannst ihr alles sagen, du kannst mit ihr über Mädchen UND Jungs lästern, sie gibt dir Hautpflegetipps- und Sprüche, sie..., es ist einfach toll auch ein Mädchen als Kumpel zu haben.", schloss er schließlich. James sah irgendwie unglücklich drein. Sirius, der das bemerkte und damit bemerkte er auch die Tatsache das er, wiedereinmal, seine übergroße, manchmal machohafte, gerne in Fettnäpfchen tretende Klappe wieder einmal zu weit aufgerissen hatte. Er druchste ein wenig herum bevor er sagte: "Hey das sollte dich jetzt nicht irgendwie eifersüchtig machen oder so, es ist bloß das..!" "Ne, ist schon okay, wirklich, ich wünschte nur, sie würde mich zeigen lassen, dass man mit mir auch, meistens jedenfalls, reden kann und das alles." "Zeig ihr das doch endlich mal!", rutschte es Sirius heraus, der zwar bemerkte, dass das vielleicht, nicht so wirklich vollkommen und ganz in Lily's Sinn war, aber wenn dafür James zu einem Gentleman wurde, würde es ihr sicher egal sein.

Kurz kam ihm noch der Gedanke das sie ihm höchstwahrscheinlich auf Knien danken würde, aber das, schob er, grinsend natürlich, bei Seite. James schien den Gedankengang seines Freundes zu erraten, jedenfalls grinste er und fragte ihn: "Schon mal "Ten things I hate about you gesehen?" (Zu Deutsch: Zehn Dinge die ich an dir hasse, mit Julia Stiles: echt zu empfehlen) "häähh?", war Sirius, in der Situation halbwegs verständliche, Reaktion. "Na der Film wo dieser eine Typ sich zum Gentleman verwandelt nur um diesem einen Mädchen zu gefallen!" "Ach so, der ja warum?", fragte Sirius mit Unschuldsmiene. "Oh, komm schon Tatze habt ihr über mich geredet?" Sirius meinte bloß: "Andere Frage." "Andere...,hm ok, dann, wie wär's hiermit: Würde es deiner Meinung nach helfen, wenn ich mich zumindest ansatzweise...?!" Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. "...okay vollkommen in einen Gentleman verwandle sodass, sie meine, durchaus vorhandenen, romantischen und positiven Eigenschaften erkennt und hoffentlich auch liebt?!" "Na endlich raffst du's!", erwiderte Sirius und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

"Also Tatze, würdest du mir dabei helfen, mich in einen Gentleman zu verwandeln und somit Lily's Zuneigung zu gewinnen?!" "Aber Krone, was für eine Frage, ich meine: Die Situation ist hoffnungslos, der Weg gefährlich und Chaos vorprogrammiert, ich bin dabei meinte er und fügte noch hinzu:" schließlich sind wir...!" "...Rumtreiber!", ergänzte James und beide legten den einen Arm um den jeweils Anderen und den Zweiten auf ihre Brust und sprachen im Chor: "Wir schwören feierlich, das wir Tunichtgute sind!" "Aber an der Formulierung müssen wir noch arbeiten das war ja geradezu auf Kitschniveau!", meinte Sirius das Lachen mühsam zurückhaltend. Beide blickten sich an. Dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus, legten sich auf ihre Betten und begannen Pläne zu schmieden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Like Lily

22:35 26.07.2005

4.Kapitel

"Like Lily"

Am nächsten Tag standen beide schon früh auf, denn sie wollten auf keinen Fall Zeit verschwenden, um ihre Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen, die sie die letzte Nacht gründlichst durchgearbeitet hatten und deshalb wenig Schlaf fanden. Was sie im üblichen allerdings auch nie taten. Schon gar nicht in Hogwarts, wo man dort in der Nacht so viel herumstreunern und Unsinn machen kann. Die zwei verschlangen ihr Frühstück so schnell sie konnten und verschwanden danach sofort in ihrem Zimmer. Sirius stellte sich stolz wie ein Lehrer vor James und meinte: "Also Lektion 1! Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du versuchst mit Lily ein Gespräch zu führen, ohne dabei unfreundlich, angeberisch, gebieterisch, verletzend, ge..." "Ja, ok ich hab verstanden", wandte James ein wenig eingeschnappt ein. "Na gut, dann beginnen wir. Stell dir vor, ich wäre Lily...und du...", er brach ab, als er versuchte James' eigenartigen Blick, eine Mischung aus Missverständnis und Schmunzeln, zu definieren. "Was' n nun wieder los?", fragte er etwas angereizt. "Ich kann in dir einfach keine Lily sehen!", meinte James darauf verwirrt. "Soll' ich mir jetzt vielleicht die Haare verlängern lassen, rot färben und einen Rock anzieh'n?" "Würdest du das etwa tun?", fragte James hoffnungsvoll. "Bitte konzentriere dich jetzt, Tatze!", ermahnte ihn Sirius mit strenger Miene. "Ja, Herr Professor", äffte James. Sirius seufzte: "Nein, das hat keinen Sinn. Es funktioniert einfach nicht." "Doch, doch, bitte. Ich werd' jetzt brav mitspielen!", sagte James gelehrig. "Gut. Dann noch mal auf Anfang...Also ich bin Lily. Du triffst mich im Gemeinschaftsraum, während du auf dem Weg zum Abendessen bist. Sie ist gerade dabei ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Was tust du?" "Ich lass' sie in Ruhe und sprech' sie nicht an!", antwortete James sofort. "Wieso 'n das?", fragte Sirius verwundert. "Weil ich das mal gemacht hab'. Da hat sie mich angekeift und gesagt, wenn ich sie noch mal bei ihren Hausaufgaben stör', dann halst sie mir wieder irgendeinen Zauber auf. Wie schon so oft!", meinte James ein wenig verängstigt. "Oh, tja. Naja, diesmal tust du's. Aber ganz freundlich. Bitte sie, dich in die große Halle zum Essen zu begleiten. Kann doch nicht so schwer sein oder?" "Ähm...wir reden hier von Lily. Eine der empfindlichsten, aggressivsten und unfreundlichsten Geschöpfe und du fragst, ob das so schwer sei?" "Jetzt versuch's doch wenigstens mal", feuerte ihn Sirius an. Es hätten wahrscheinlich nur noch die PomPoms und ein Miniröckchen gefehlt und er hätte James' Cheerleader werden können. "Okay, okay. Aber du musst es realistisch gestalten. Du weißt schon was ich mein, halt so wie sie sein würde." "Natürlich!", versprach Sirius mit einer eigenartigen undefinierbaren Miene, die Lily sehr ähnlich, vielleicht auch zu ähnlich sah. Sirius setzte sich, zur Realisierung der vorgespielten Szene auf den Schreibtisch, beugte sich über ein paar Quidditchhefte und tat als würde er Hausaufgaben machen. Was, wenn er das tat nicht wirklich zur Realisierung half, da sowas sehr selten für Sirius war, sich strikt ungezwungen hinzusetzten und etwas für die Schule zu tun, vor allem, wenn Remus nicht dabei war und ihn dazu verdonnerte. "Ich bin bereit" "Ebenfalls" James holte noch einmal tief Luft und machte sich auf den Weg zu Sirius bzw. Lily. "Äh...Hi...Li" "Stopp!", unterbrach ihn Sirius. "Das "ähh" gehört definitiv weg. Sonst klingst du zu unsicher. Sowas kann sie beunruhigen und dann verhext sie dich garantiert." "Oh danke, nicht so aufbauend", meckerte James. "Also noch mal, los!" James kam wieder auf Sirius bzw. Lily zu: "Hi Lily! Na, wie geht's?" "Seid du da bist schlecht!", antwortete die imaginäre Lily "Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst mich bei meinen Hausaufgaben und nebenbei gesagt auch bei allem anderen was ich tue, in RUHE lassen?!" James sah Sirius verdutzt an. "Sorry, Krone!" "Schon ok. Du hast das sehr real rübergebracht!" "Wirklich? Danke!", antwortete Sirius und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich geh' in meiner Rolle auf!" "Ja, aber das hilft mir doch nichts, wenn sie sich aufregt und mir droht mich zu verhexen", meinte James ein wenig verzweifelt. "Ja, schon, aber du hast selbst gesagt, ich soll das Ganze so real wie möglich gestalten. Außerdem, musst du damit rechnen, dass sie wütend wird. Am Anfang wird das alles sehr schwer für euch beide, das kann ich dir jetzt schon versprechen, aber es wird besser." "Na, hoffentlich.", jammerte er: "Schließlich, sollte das alles hier nicht umsonst sein!" "Kopf hoch, Krone! Wir haben bis jetzt alles geschafft was wir uns vorgenommen haben, also werden wir es auch schaffen, Lily auf dich aufmerksam zu machen!" "Also, gehen wir halt zuerst mal zu einer anderen Übung weiter. Und zwar: wir wissen doch beide, das Lily nahezu ein Ass in Zaubertränke ist, du hingegen eher weniger. Jetzt möchtest du, dass sie dir bei den Hausaufgaben hilft. Geh' einfach auf sie zu und frag' sie freundlich. Verstanden?" "Verstanden!" "Na dann, beginnen wir." "Hi Lily! Wir haben ja heute diese schwere Hausaufgabe in Zaubertränke bekommen und ich kenn mich da leider nicht so wirklich aus und…" "Das ist kein Wunder!", unterbrach ihn Sirius "Du passt ja auch nie auf. Machst immer nur irgendeinen Blödsinn mit den anderen. Da bist du selbst schuld!" James versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und sich nicht aufzuregen, wie er es sonst immer in ihrer Gegenwart tun würde, sondern holte kurz tief Luft und sagte dann, mit normaler Stimme. "Ja, ich weiß, dass ich besser aufpassen sollte. Ich verspreche in Zukunft werde ich das auch tun, aber bitte könntest du mir nur heute für dieses eine Mal helfen?" "Klar könnte ich!", meinte Sirius schnippisch. "Wirklich!", freute sich James, leider etwas zu früh. "Aber ich will nicht!", sagte er/sie knapp. "NEIN!!!", schrie James verzweifelt. "Wieso denn nicht?! Ich hab doch so nett gefragt und ich bin auch nicht ausgezuckt oder sonst irgendwas. Warum will sie mir nicht helfen?" James kniete auf dem Boden in größter Verzweiflung. "Gut ich mach's" "Ehrlich? Hundert pro?" "Ja, ganz ehrlich, wenn du sogar schon vor mir kniest, kann ich doch nicht anders!", lächelte Sirius. "Danke, vielen Dank!", sagte James mit großer Erleichterung und ein wenig Erschöpfung in der Stimme. "Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Ich versprech's!" "Na, mal sehen. Fangen wir nach dem Essen an?" "Ja, gerne."

"Na bitte. Funktioniert doch schon klasse. Hat zwar 'n wenig gedauert, bist du's gecheckt hast, aber du hast die erste Lektion bestens bestanden", gratulierte ihm sein bester Freund. "Yeah!" "Aber...ähm...wie viele Lektionen gibt es überhaupt?", fragte James etwas kleinlaut. "Ach, unzählige, wahrscheinlich unendliche, denn über Frauen kann man nie genug lernen." "NEIN, warum, warum nur? Worauf hab' ich mich da nur eingelassen?", jammerte James mal wieder. "Aber die machen wir nicht alle heute oder?" "Nein, Krone", antwortete Sirius mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Für heute hast du genug geschafft und gelernt." "Wir machen morgen weiter." "Oh, danke Kumpel. Wie wär's wenn wir jetzt was Essen gehen? ", schlug James hoffnungsvoll vor." Klar. Warum nicht."

Und wie auf' s Kommando liefen sie hinunter in die Küche und insgeheim dachte Sirius jetzt schon darüber nach, wie er James morgen wieder bis auf die Knie zwingen kann.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich die beiden wieder munter auf um weitere Lektionen zu erlernen. Unterstützung bekamen sie heute auch noch durch ihren Freund Remus, der es sich nicht entgehen lassen wollte zuzusehen, wie die beiden versuchen aus James einen Gentleman zu machen. Geplant war es, dass heute Remus die Stunde hielt und er hatte sich auch gut vorbereitet. "Also James! Viel hast du ja gestern nicht gerade gelernt,aber..." "Hee...es war sehr schwer!", unterbrach ihn James rasch. "Ja schon, aber die Sommerferien sind nicht ewig und es gibt noch viel zu tun, also müssen wir das Tempo ein wenig beschleunigen. Das einzige was du bis jetzt gelernt hast, ist Lily anzusprechen und das fortführende, wenn auch sehr kurze, Gespräch in einer normalen Tonlage beizubehalten, ohne ausszuzucken. Ich würde..." Und wieder unterbrach ihn James:" Das ist doch fad...Überspringen wir die Theorie und kommen zu den wichtigen Dingen!" "Aber diese Dinge sind..." "Komm schon Moony, er hat recht, fangen wir endlich an!" unterbrach ihn diesmal Sirius. "Okay, okay...Dann los!"

Und er fing an zu schreiben:

Liebe..."Nein, dass klingt eigenartig!"

Hej..."Oh gott! Noch schlimmer!"

Lily! "Oh nein! Wie soll ich denn einen Brief schreiben, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, was ich in die erste Zeile schreiben soll." Doch kurz vor James' endgültiger Verzweiflung kam Sirius nochmal kurz zur Hilfe und gab ihm einen letzten Tipp: "Nicht zu viel denken! Einfach losschreiben!" James wusste zwar nicht wie ihm das helfen sollte, denn wenn er nicht denken würde, würde er wahrscheinlich von Quidditch, oder irgendetwas anderem, dass sie nicht interessiert anfangen und dann wäre es sowieso vergeigt, aber er versuchte es. Und ich glaube...Das Ergebnis kann sich sehen lassen.

Liebe Lily...

...ich weiß, dass ist jetzt wahrscheinlich eine eigenartige Situation, dass du von mir einen Brief bekommst, aber, es überkam mich einfach. Weißt du, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, finde ich es sehr schade, dass wir beide nie wirklich richtig miteinander reden. Vielleicht magst du mich ja wirklich nicht, wie du es immer sagst, aber ich glaube, ich bin da anderer Meinung. Ich mag dich...vor allem dann, wenn du nicht rumbrüllst oder mich verfluchst. Das sind zwar immer wieder kurze Momente, aber schöne. Da hab ich mich halt mal so gefragt, ob wir es nicht versuchen wollen, mal normal miteinander auszukommen und wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich ja dann irgendwann ganz erträglich in deinen Augen. Dann verstehst du möglicherweise auch, was ich hier versuche dir mitzuteilen.

Denk doch mal kurz darüber nach, auch wenn's wirklich nur ganz kurz ist...

Grüße James Potter

2 Wochen später, wird eine lächelnde Lily den Brief lesen und möglicherweise ein paar Schmetterlinge in ihrer Magengegend spüren.


End file.
